Warrior Cats Talk Show!
by Lilynose
Summary: Warrior Cat Talk Show! Please Welcome Your Host, WarriorCatLover660 or Dovepaw660! If you view this, then you should FRIKIN ADD A CAT! REALLY! ADD QUESTIONS OR IM NEVER GONNA DO MORE!
1. Info

WCTS

Welcome to the WCTS, which stands for Warrior Cat Talk Show! Your host is….!

WarriorCatLover660!

(Applause)

"Hey everyone! I'm starting a Warrior Cat Talk Show! And the cats who appear on the talk show are put on there by you! I'm sorry but you can not be a guest and request a cat to appear. I have to be able to PM you. Once a week(If I can)I will post a new talk show. You get a chance to have your cat chosen! Step right up! If you put up a cat and don't want to be credited for it and not be named, say that in the message. THIS IS NOT A FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! DO NOT THINK THIS! I just chose who I want on my show. You can say anybody to Firestar to Tigerstar, from Bluestar to Ravenpaw, from Scourge to Purdy, the possibilities are endless! One more thing. If I do not know the cat, have no info on the cat, or forgot about the cat, I will not choose you. I have read up to the 4th series 1st book. Please choose below that. And have fun entering cats! Enter as many as you like!"


	2. Show 1

WCTS

"Welcome to WCTS! I am now called Lilynose. Today we have on the show…..(Sticks hand in a bowl full of envelopes, well not _full _yet, and get one and unfolds the envelope and reads it)…Crowfeather!

(applause and meows sounded from the crowd as Crowfeather comes from the small crowd).

"You have to put this on or meow meow meow meeeoow." Lilynose held out a red collar with buttons and lights on it. Crowfeather hesitated, but eventually slipped on the collar.

"Now what?" Crowfeather asked with a human voice.

"Now everybody can understand you! Cats and humans!" Lilynose smiled. "Now to the questions." She opened a note card and read it. "Question number 1. How did you feel when you went to Fourtrees and saw the 5 cats in the clearing?"

"Bewildered I guess. Deadfoot said that their would be 3 other cats and me. I wasn't happy when I saw smart-mouth Squirrelpaw and know it all Brambleclaw. They obviously weren't happy to see me either. We fought. We defiantly weren't friends in the beginning. We thought we were all mouse-brains when nothing happened at the new moon and midnight."

"Ok. Question number 2. Who do you like better, Feathertail or Leafpool?"

"Ummm…I'm not gonna answer that…" Crowfeather said nervously as he kept glancing up in the crowd.

"Ok? Question number 3. When you ran away with Leafpool, were there ever regrets while you left?"

"Of course there were some but I loved her and I didn't want the Clans to blame us for loving each other."

"Well that is all the time we have tonight! Crowfeather is on the show because of TwistedHeartWarrior36764 and the next cat is(Puts hand in had and pulls out a name and reads it) Hawkfrost! While you send in cats, send in questions for the next cat! I will chose 3! Good-night the Warrior and Human world!" (applause as Crowfeather and Lilynose walk off stage)


	3. Show 2

WCTS

"Welcome to WCTS! I am your host, Lilynose! I am pleased to welcome _Hawkfrost_." (Small Applause)She said the cat's name flatly, as if she didn't enjoy him being on the show. She put on the collar with only a harsh glare from him.

"Lets get this over with." He growled.

"Fine. I'll be glad when your gone!" She breathed in then out. "Question 1. Were you surprised when Brambleclaw turned on you instead of Firestar?"

"Yes and no. I always thought he would betray us. Especially for his leader. But I though Tigerstar persuaded him enough to kill him. Tigerstar and I were…very disappointed." He snarled.

"Question 2. What made it easy for you to lure Ivypaw into training with you?"

"She was determined to be just as good as her sister." He meowed simply. "She wanted to stand out just like her sister. She wanted to be better than everybody else."

"Question 3. Which of your siblings is your favorite?"

He hesitated. "Moss. Mothwing was such a softie. Also he didn't get to live that long. He shouldn't of died!"

"...ok...Well that is all we have time for! Hope to see you next week! The cat you may now submit questions is…(Puts hand in hat and pulls out a piece of paper, unfolds and reads it) Ivypool." (Applause)


End file.
